My Sweet Sixteen
by Thata Cahill
Summary: Gente Bonita essa fic é sobre o aniversário de dezesseis anos da Amy...  Rsrsrs... Espero que gostem...  Beijinhos... Thata
1. Uma Semana Antes

**Galera essa história vai ser sobre a festa de dezesseis anos da Amy...**

Uma semana, faltava exatamente uma semana para a festa de dezesseis anos de Amy Cahill.

Ela estava super animada, fazer 16 anos é o sonho de toda menina.

Seu Tio Fiske tinha deixado ela e Nellie fazerem uma festa bem grande em seu luxuoso jardim dos fundos. Mas o jardim de Fiske não era um jardim qualquer, ele era maior que o jardim da Princesa Jasmim do filme da Disney Alladin.

Amy já estava com tudo pronto, seu vestido seria dourado, visto de longe parecia que de sua saia caiam fios de ouro puro, e os vestidos das outras 15 meninas seriam prata.

Ela dançaria 3 valsas; uma com o Tio Fiske que seria Lago dos Cisnes, a outro com Dan, sim Dan dançaria valsa de smoking, que seria a valsa da Bela e a Fera, mas até essas só dançariam os dois, e a outra, seria com o namorado dela, Eduardo, e eles dançariam a valsa do Rei e da Rainha do filme encantada, e nessa dança dançariam todos os casais.

Entre os 15 casais estavam Sianed com o Hamilton, Natalie com Dan, e sua amiga Julia que dançaria com Jonah.

Iria ser uma festa linda.

Todos os Cahills estariam lá, menos Vikram e Isabel Kabra e Cora Wizard, até o Eisenhower e a Mary-Todd iriam.

Amy foi tirada de seus pensamentos por uma batida na porta de seu quarto.

_Toc Toc_

_-_ Amy, você está aí? – disse a voz sedosa de Ian, agora eles eram melhores amigos, contavam tudo um ao outro, a única coisa que Amy não contara a Ian é que ainda gostava dele. – Posso entrar?

- Claro Ian.

Ele como sempre estava lindo, mas diferente, nos últimos dois anos Ian mudou seu visual totalmente, agora ele estava de jeans e camisa pólo, muuuuuiiiiiittttooooooo liiiiinnndddoooo e peeeerfeiiitooo.

- Então como estão os preparativos para a festa? – disse Ian com uma pontada de tristeza no fundo de seu peito.

- Vão bem – respondeu Amy triste, apesar de Ian ser seu melhor amigo ela não o convidara para dançar, mas ele não parecia chateado.

- E o Edu já comprou o smoking?

- Ele me disse que sim.

Ian sabia que não era verdade, ele só perguntara para ver se Amy sabia da verdade, pois ele sabia que no dia em que Eduardo dissera que compraria o terno ele havia saido com a Cristina, e nos dias de prova da roupa ele saiu com outras garotas diferentes, mas Ian não tinha coragem de contar isso para Amy.

Dan entra correndo no quarto de Amy.

- Amy, vem ver a Nellie de vestido de festa.

Os três desceram as escadas até a sala, onde Nellie estava de pé no centro e uma costureira arrumava a barra de um vestido roxo até os pés, longo e reto, a au pair também havia deixado os cabelos crescerem, mas eles ainda eram repicados com mexas azuis, rosas e roxas.

- Então como estou? – perguntou Nellie.

- Está deslumbrante – disse Amy

- Está... Diferente – disseram Dan e Ian ao mesmo tempo.

Saladim entrou na sala, e ao ver Nellie tão... Diferente saiu correndo.

Amy, Dan e Ian caíram na risada, enquanto Nellie gritava com o gato.

**Só para esclarecer, quando o Ian pergunta sobre a festa, Amy não sabe da pontada de tristeza, pois quem estava pensando era ele.**

**Então, o que acharam gente bonita?**

**Deixem Reviews...**


	2. O Chato e o Ciumento

**Então espero que vocês gostem...**

**PS: O que está em negrito é observação minha.**

Eles ainda estavam rindo de Nellie e Saladim quando a campainha tocou.

_Ding Dong_

Era Eduardo.

O garoto era absolutamente branco, tinha olhos azuis penetrantes e um sorriso nojento e desdenhoso.

Dan poderia estar louco, mas com sinceridade pensou:

''_Como eu preferia que a Amy ainda estivesse apaixonada pelo Ian, pelo menos agora ele é legal. ''_

**(Sim vocês leram bem Dan Cahill gosta do Ian e prefere ele como namorado da Amy).**

Quando Amy abriu a porta ele correu a abraçou e a beijou com muito entusiasmo, e ela quase tão entusiasmada como ele retribuiu o beijo.

Dan percebeu que Ian antes de virar e subir de novo para o segundo andar quase se contorcia de ódio ao ver aquela cena.

Dan seguiu Ian com passos de ninja para ele não perceber.

Ian entrou no quarto de Amy e começou a chorar **(Sim você leu direito CHORAR).**

- Por que você o escolheu Amy? – Perguntou para o nada.

''_Peraê, para tudo – pensou Dan – Ian está com ciúmes da minha irmã?''_

E após constatar que sim, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

''_Então se o Ian ainda gosta dela, só falta ela gostar dele de novo, e BUM, eu me livro do Eduardo. ''_

Dan começou a rir com os próprios pensamentos quase que histericamente.

Ele riu tão alto que Ian percebeu.

- O que você está fazendo Daniel? – disse Ian rispidamente enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos.

_OPS._

_Nota Mental: Quando estiver como ninja não rir histericamente._

- Eu vim ver o que você ia fazer – respondeu Dan tentando se defender – Eu não sabia que você estava chorando; apropósito, por que você estava chorando?

Ian o olhou com um olhar furioso que Dan não via em seus olhos há dois anos.

Ian puxou o garoto para dentro do quarto, fechou a porta e disse:

- O que você quer Daniel?

- Quero saber a verdade.

- Que verdade moleque?

- Você gosta da Amy?

Ian o encarou em silêncio por alguns instantes, até finalmente sussurrar.

- Sim.

Ian pensou que Dan fosse matar ele, mas para sua surpresa ele começou a falar.

- Ótimo... Como eu pensava, agora só vou precisar saber se a Amy ainda sente o mesmo por você – Dan andava de um lado para o outro quando parou e disse – Vou precisar da Natalie – e saiu correndo do quarto.

Ian estava perplexo.

Ele desceu as escadas devagar, olhou para baixo, Nellie estava vendo TV, e Amy preparava um sanduíche para aquele... Aquele... Babuíno.

Uma onda de raiva apareceu em seu peito.

''_Se Amy fosse minha ela não teria que fazer nada para mim, só eu que faria tudo para ela''._

**Gostaram ?**

**Odiaram ?**

**Clichê ?**

**Digam – me tudo o que acharam nas Reviews...**


	3. Conversa Interiores

**Desculpa pela demora, é que eu tava sem idéia para esse capítulo...**

**PS: Abaixo C Significa Consciência, e A significa Amy.**

_**Amy**_

Amy ficava a cada segundo mais fascinada por Eduardo.

Ele era perfeito, seus olhos, seu cheiro, seu sorriso... Só não era mais perfeito que... que...

C: Que Ian claro.

A: Não, não era isso que eu ia dizer.

C: Não! Então o que era?

A: Bom... Eu ia dizer... Ah... Tudo bem eu ia dizer Ian, contente?

C: Sim, muito. Por que você tenta esconder seus sentimentos Amy?

A: Como Assim?

C: Por que você não conta ao Ian que ainda gosta dele?

A: Porque além de estragar a nossa amizade ele vai rir de mim.

C: E se ele retribuir o sentimento Amy, e se ele também gostar de você?

A: Isso é impossível.

C: Por que minha cara?

A: Porque eu sou normal cara consciência; Ian namorou meninas ricas, bonitas e perfeitas, porque ele se interessaria por mim?

C: Deixa eu ver, você viajou o mundo, ganhou uma caça que nem as mais brilhantes mentes do mundo conseguiram, é verdade, você não tem nada de especial, não faço idéia de porque Ian Kabra gostaria de você. Mas a questão é: Porque depois de tudo o que você passou na caça ainda tem toda essa insegurança em relação ao Ian?

A: Não é insegurança... É realidade

C: Sério Amy, se todas as meninas que Ian namorou são assim tão maravilhosas me responde, porque ele está aqui com você e não lá com elas?

A: É... Por que... Bom...

- Amy, Amy você ainda está aí – chamou Eduardo.

- Ah... O que Eduardo – falou Amy perdendo totalmente a concentração na conversa consigo mesma.

Eduardo já tinha devorado 3 sanduíches.

- Vamos para a sala – disse Eduardo lançando um olhar raivoso para Ian sentado no sofá parecendo estar entretido em seus próprios pensamentos.

_**Ian**_

Ian sentou no sofá ao lado de Nellie que parecia entretida demais no que via para sequer notar sua presença.

Por fora Ian poderia aparentar força, mas por dentro estava remoído, seu coração estava em cacos, sua alma estava sem rumo e sua vida sem nexo.

''_Por que a vida é assim? Quando Amy me amava eu ainda era preso a Isabel, ainda a obedecia cegamente, e agora que eu estou aqui a Amy não me ama mais. ''_

Amy e Eduardo entraram na sala e sentaram-se no outro sofá.

Amy estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto enquanto contemplava Eduardo que não estava nem ai para ela.

- Então, porque toda vez que eu venho na casa da minha namorada você está aqui? – perguntou Eduardo rispidamente para Ian.

- Bom... Por que a Amy é a minha melhor amiga – disse Ian de um modo que não falava há muito tempo, um modo que fazia a outra pessoa parecer uma completa idiota.

Eduardo o olhou com fúria.

- Cadê o Dan? - Perguntou a Amy

- Não sei amor, para que quer saber? – disse Amy delicadamente.

Ian tinha raiva, mais muita raiva do modo como Amy falava com Eduardo.

''_Ela deveria falar assim comigo. ''_

- Dan foi a minha casa falar com a Natalie.

- O que ele faz tanto lá? – perguntou Eduardo

- Bom... Na verdade – disse Amy – Não sei... Você sabe Ian?

Ian sabia, ou quase, tinha um palpite.

- Não – disse Ian com o seu sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios – Não tenho a menor idéia.

Eduardo ainda o olhava com fúria, e Ian sabia o porque: Ciúmes.

''_Amy pode até não gostar mais de mim, mas Eduardo não sabe disso''_

Ian soltou uma risadinha.

Assim passou-se a tarde toda.

Dan voltou com Natalie por volta das 19hs.

Foi nessa hora que Eduardo foi embora.

Só havia uma pessoa que ele odiava mais do que o Ian, e essa pessoa era a Natalie.

''_A garota me olha de cima a baixo todas as vezes que me encontra, me observava com certa superioridade, e ninguém, mais ninguém nesse mundo é superior a mim – pensou Eduardo''._

* * *

><p>Eles jantaram pizza.<p>

- Amy – disse Natalie – Vamos ao shopping comigo amanhã?

- No shopping Natt, tem certeza?

- Sim – disse Natalie que fez uma cara de cachorrinho sem dono para Amy.

- Tudo bem Natt.

Às 22hs Ian e Natalie foram embora, mas antes deles irem Dan pegou a mão de Natalie e a puxou até seu rosto e beijou-a.

Os queixos de Amy e Ian caíram simultaneamente.

Ian agarrou o braço de Natt no meio do beijo e disse puxando ela para fora:

- Vamos amanhã vocês continuam.

Na expressão de Natalie era possível se ver a raiva, mas era uma raiva normal entre irmãos.

Dan estava frustrado.

Amy e Nellie riam feito loucas, principalmente Nellie.

* * *

><p>Amy estava deitada em seu quarto, tentando dormir quando novamente sua consciência chamou.<p>

C: Então querida, me responda.

A: Te responder o que?

C: Por que não conta a Ian que gosta dele?

A: Porque ele não gosta de mim, e também porque eu tenho namorado.

C: Ahã, querida até o Dan, Daniel Cahill teve coragem de admitir que gosta da Natalie e ela de admitir que gosta dele, só você e aquele babaca do Ian que não admitem que gostam um do outro.

A: Mas quem te disse que ele gosta de mim?

C: Querida, às vezes me surpreendo com a sua burrice, é óbvio que ele gosta de você.

A: É mesmo?

C: Claro, só você não vê como o Ian te olha quando você está com o Edu, ele tem ciúmes de você.

A: Mas não necessariamente porque ele gosta de mim, pode ser ciúmes de amigo, pode ser só porque ele acha que o Edu não é a pessoa certa para mim.

C: É com certeza ele acha que o Edu não é a pessoa certa para você.

A: Noossa finalmente concordou comigo.

C: É ele acha que a pessoa certa para você é ele mesmo.

A: Estava bom demais para ser verdade, porque você não pode concordar comigo por mais de 1 min?

C: Não sou eu que discordo de você minha cara, é você que tenta não ver a verdade, e assim mente para si mesma discordando de mim.

A: A quer saber vou parar de tentar fazer você ver a razão.

C: Peraêê, você está tentando me fazer ver a razão?

A: É, até que enfim entendeu.

C: Ai não sei mais o que eu faço com você cara Cahill.

**Eu gostei da parte do beijo do Dan e da Natt, e vocês que parte mais gostaram, ou odiaram, não sei né...**

**Reviews...**

**Sei que já disse mas vou dizer de novo, amo receber reviews, fico tão feliz lendo eles...**

**Brigadim pelos reviews...**

**Beijinhos...**

**Thata...**


	4. O Espião e o Diário

**Aqui está queridos Cahills...**

**Acho que o nome já dá uma boa idéia do que vai acontecer...**

**Então, Boa leitura...**

_**Ian**_

Ian Kabra não sabia o que fazer.

Fazia uma hora e meia que ele estava sentado no jardim da frente de sua casa ainda com as roupas que voltara da casa de Amy pensando na garota.

Sua alma estava vazia, em seu coração só havia uma esperança e em sua mente só um rumo.

AMY. Era tanto a esperança quanto o rumo e o motivo de sua alma estar vazia.

Em seu Ipod começou a tocar a música ''Just the way you are'' do Bruno Mars.

A música só o fazia pensar mais na Amy.

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes**

**Make the stars look like they're not shining**

Os olhos da Amy são tão brilhantes e acolhedores...

**Her hair, her hair,**

**Falls perfectly without her trying**

Seu cabelo cai tão perfeitamente sob seus ombros...

**She's so beautiful,**

Sim a Amy é maravilhosa…

**And I**** tell her everyday**

Gostaria de poder dizer isso a ela…

**Yea, ****I know, I know,**

**When I compliment her she won't believe me**

Também eu acho que se fizesse isso ela não acreditaria...

**And it's so, it's so**

**Sad to think that she don't see what I see**

**But every time she asks me, do I look okay,**

**I say**

Pelo menos é o que eu gostaria de dizer…

**When ****I see your face,**

**There is not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing,**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile,**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

Não sei se o mundo todo para, mas o meu mundo eu sei que para…

**Cause girl you're amazing,**

**Just the way you are, hey**

**Her lips, her lips**

**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

Sem o menor esforço…

**Her laugh, her laugh**

**She hates but I think it's so sexy**

E Como…

**She's so beautiful, **

**An****d I tell her everyday**

**Oh, you know, you know,**

**You know I'd never ask you to change**

**If perfect's what you're searching for**

**Then just stay the same**

Sim, ela é perfeita como ela é...

**(...)**

Uma lágrima desceu vacilante pelo rosto de Ian.

Ele a secou, ninguém mais poderia o ver chorando por Amy.

Ultimamente pensar em Amy era mais doloroso do que nunca.

Hoje por exemplo: primeiramente ele estava rindo com Amy, muito feliz quando o idiota do namorado dela chega.

Depois Daniel Cahill o viu chorar.

Além de horas de tortura com o Eduardo, na mesma noite antes dele ir embora a sua irmã beija um moleque, não que ele não gostasse do Dan, é que ele achava que a Natalie era muito nova para esse tipo de coisa.

E agora lá estava ele, sentado no jardim de sua casa do lado de fora sem ter idéia sobre o que fazer.

Sua vontade mesmo era ir até o quarto de Amy, vê-la, não precisava dizer nada, só observar sua beleza angelical.

Claro essa era uma idéia perfeita.

Ian correu para dentro, foi até o seu quarto, pegou alguns objetos de escalada** (Ele havia mudado, mas velhos hábitos são dificies de largar)**.

Em frente à janela de Amy ele silenciosamente começou a subir.

Quando ele chegou lá descobriu que Amy tinha uma beleza ainda mais angelical e delicada quando dormia.

Ele se perdeu na imagem que via.

BUM

- Ai

Ian caiu do alto da janela de Amy.

Ele olhou pro topo.

Suas costas estavam doendo, mas ele ignorou a dor e subiu novamente.

Cuidadosamente abriu a janela do quarto e entrou.

A quarto estava apenas sendo iluminado pelo luar que fazia a pele de Amy brilhar.

Ian abaixou ao lado de Amy e acariciou seus cabelos.

A garota suspirou levemente como se reagisse ao leve toque das mãos quentes de Ian.

O garoto acariciou seu rosto levemente rosado, e em um impulso beijou-a levemente nos lábios.

Quando ele levantou percebeu um leve sorriso nos lábios tanto de Amy quando nos dele.

Começou a andar pelo quarto da garota e viu um pequeno livro rosa na prateleira.

_O diário da Amy._

Ian abriu o diário da garota e começou a folheá-lo.

A raiva tomou conta dele, em todas as páginas só falava do Eduardo, mas odiou uma em especial.

Com raiva jogou o diário com força ao chão provocando um barulho maior do que imaginou o que fez Amy despertar.

Ian com uma incrível rapidez pulou para fora da janela.

Com força seu corpo entrou em colisão com o chão novamente.

Mas não teve tempo de pensar na dor, teve que corre e se esconder.

Como imaginou a figura de Amy saiu poucos instantes depois e olhou pela janela.

Ian suspirou.

Era verdade por mais que doesse era verdade e ele deveria aceitar isso... Amy não o amava mais.

_**Amy**_

Amy acordou atordoada, alguma coisa caira no chão.

Meio dormindo ela se levantou e teve certeza de ver um vulto preto pulando pela janela do quarto, mas não encontrou ninguém no quintal.

No chão caído aberto em uma pagina estava seu diário.

Era a pagina do dia 10 de maio, o dia que ela começara a namorar com o Eduardo.

''_O Edu é a coisa mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci nunca me senti assim com ninguém... (suspiro)... Nem com ele... Nem na Coréia. ''_

Amy se lembrava bem o motivo do suspiro, o que estava escrito ali era mentira, aquele diário era falso, era somente uma pista falsa para quem procurar não encontrar o verdadeiro.

Amy colocou o pequeno livrinho rosa na prateleira e foi até o guarda-roupa, levantou uma tábua solta no fundo e pegou um pequeno livrinho ''anturmarúleo''(cor que a Amy usa para descrever a água do mar do Caribe no livro 9)''.

Abriu o pequeno livrinho no mesmo dia, 10 de maio, e leu o que verdadeiramente sentira naquele dia.

''_Ah querido Ian como eu te amo, mas não posso te-lo em meus braços._

_A dor que reina em meu peito por não te-lo é quase tão grande quanto meu amor por você._

_Será que em seu coração vive o mesmo sentimento em relação a mim que no meu vive em relação a você?_

_Oh, meu amor você é a única coisa que me faz sorrir._

_O seu toque é como um frenesi que percorre todo o meu corpo._

_Seu sorriso me ilumina, sua voz é a melodia mais linda que já ouvi._

_Você é a coisa mais perfeita que meus olhos já viram._

_Não sei como não percebe a dor em meus olhar quando te olho._

_Hoje fiz uma coisa que doirá na minha alma para sempre, mas fiz em uma tentativa desesperada de te esquecer, comecei a namorar Eduardo; ele é bonito, legal, mas não se compara a você._

_Acho que é porque você é o único que tem lugar no meu coração._

_Dois anos se passaram desde o fim da busca, nós somos amigos e desde então, você me conta tudo, tudo sobre seus pais, sua vida e suas suspeitas sobre a Natalie gostar do Dan, eu conto que eu também acho que o Dan gosta da Natalie, conto sobre a minha vida e como sinto falta de meus pais e da Grace. Você me abraça e me consola._

_Mas por que entre tudo que você já me contou nunca esteve as palavras Eu Te Amo?''_

Uma lágrima marcava o fim.

**Gostaram ?**

**Não se esqueçam dos Reviews, eles me inspiram a continuar a escrever...**


	5. Conselhos

**Olá minhas querida pessoinhas...**

**Como estão hoje em mais um belo dia de férias, exatamente 2 dias antes da estréia de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte parte 2...**

**Eu estou muito ansiosa...**

**Então vocês já sabem se depois de sexta eu não postar mais é por que tive um infarto com tanta felicidade...**

No dia seguinte Ian estava desolado, e ainda tinha que falar com a Natalie sobre o ''beijo'', da noite anterior.

- Então senhorita Natalie Kabra, explique-se.

- Explicar o que – disse bocejando.

- O seu beijo com o Dan ontem.

- Ah Ian, vai encher o saco de outra pessoa vai.

Ele a encarou.

- Não sabia que gostava de Daniel, você sempre falou que ele era bobo, que se achava um ninja.

Natalie lhe lançou um olhar nervoso, mas em seus lábios tinha um sorrisinho.

- Ele pode ser tudo isso, mas pelo menos o Daniel tem coragem de dizer o que sente, não é como certas pessoas que gosta de uma menina há 2 anos e fica sentado no sofá da casa dela enquanto ela beija o namorado.

- C-Como você pode?

- Considere como um conselho.

E dizendo isso foi em direção à porta da frente.

* * *

><p>Ian estava vermelho de ódio, como Natalie, sua própria irmã pode insinuar aquilo?<p>

Como ela pode insinuar que ele não tinha coragem de se declarar para Amy?

_Mas ela está certa, não está Ian? - Disse seu coração – Você não tem coragem Ian, mas porque não?_

Porque ela tem namorado, um namorado que ela escreveu no diário que ninguém nunca fez ela ser tão feliz... Nem eu...

* * *

><p>Amy acordara naquela manhã ainda com o estranho acontecimento da noite anterior na cabeça.<p>

Ela tomou banho e estava muito feliz quando se lembrou que prometera a Natt ir ao shopping com ela.

Ela estava acabando o café quando Natalie chegou.

- Vamos Amy, temos muito o que conversar.

Amy olhou para ela, Natalie sorriu de um modo estranho.

* * *

><p>Depois de horas andando no shopping, comprando e ouvindo Natalie falar elas finalmente pararam para comer.<p>

E Natalie que não é nada direta perguntou:

- Amy você gosta do Ian?

Amy imediatamente corou.

- N-Não - disse com a voz trêmula.

Natalie bebeu um gole de seu chá gelado e encarou Amy com um olhar que claramente dizia _''Eu não acredito''_

A cada minuto Amy ficava mais vermelha e seu rosto mais quente.

Natalie continuava a encara-la.

Até finalmete disse:

- Amy não minta para mim, você gosta do Ian sim.

Amy a olhava, seu coração estava acelerado.

''_Será que está tão óbvio assim que até a Natalie percebeu?''_

'''_Será que Ian percebeu?''_

''_Agora ele deve estar em seu quarto rindo de mim''_

- Terra chamando Amy.

Natalie ainda a encarava.

- Tudo bem, você venceu Natt, Eu gosto do Ian.

Natalie abriu um sorriso Coringa (de orelha a orelha).

- Eu já sabia, haha, eu só queria ouvir de sua boca isso.

- Sério quem te contou?

- Dan.

- Quando?

- No mesmo dia em que eu disse pra ele que o Ian gostava de você.

O coração de Amy acelerou e seu estômago deu um salto.

- O I-Ian gosta d-de mim?

Natalie acentiu com a cabeça.

Mas Amy ainda não estava convencida.

- E ele te falou isso?

- Não, mas falou para o Dan.

Agora era óbvio que era mentira.

Por que o Ian ia dizer para o Dan que gostava dela?

Não fazia sentido nenhum.

- Então?

- Então o que?

- O que você vai fazer a respeito?

- Nada.

- Como assim NADA

- Tipo assim NADA

- Amy, mas ele te ama, ele só não tem coragem de admitir isso por que acha que você não gosta dele.

- Por que você e o Dan estão fazendo isso?

- Isso o que? – perguntou Natalie não entendendo.

- Mentindo para mim.

- Mas não é mentira Amy.

Amy olhou bem fundo nos olhos cor de âmbar de Natalie e depois se levantou da mesa deixando a garota sozinha.

* * *

><p><em>- Alô<em>

_- Dan, sou eu... Temos um problema_

_- Não me diga que a Amy não gosta mais do Ian._

_- Não, não é isso, ela gosta... Mas ela acha que estamos mentindo._

_- Ai meus deus, como eu posso ter uma irmã assim?_

_- Dan fale com o Ian._

_- Para que?_

_- Bom se a Amy não quer se contar para ele quem sabe se ele souber que ela gosta dele não fala com ela._

_- É você tem razão._

* * *

><p>Dan bateu na porta da casa do Kabra.<p>

Ian abriu.

- O que você quer Daniel.

- Falar com você – disse entrando e se sentando no sofá

- Sobre?

- A minha irmã

Ian corou levemente.

''_O que o Daniel quer falar comigo sobre a Amy?''_

- Bom... Eu e a Natt descobrimos que ela gosta de você.

Ian o encarou.

- Mas ela não acredita em nós.

- Não acredita em vocês sobre o que?

- Sobre o fato de você gostar dela.

- V-Vocês não f-falaram isso para e-ela não é?

- Falamos qual é o problema?

- O problema é que ela não gosta de mim.

- Gosta sim, ela falou isso para a Natalie.

Ian o encarou.

- Mentira.

- Por que vocês dois são tão difíceis?

- Não sou difícil Daniel, sou realista.

E dizendo isso se levantou e foi até a porta.

- Estou indo.

* * *

><p><em>- Alô.<em>

_- Natalie, o Ian também não acreditou._

_- COMO ASSIM?_

_- Ele não acreditou._

_- Não sei por que eu ainda tento ajudar o meu irmão e a sua irmã._

**Pessoinhas bonitas do meu coração, eu não gostei desse capítulo no geral...**

**Tipo eu gostei da parte que a Natt deu um ''coice'' no Ian e na parte que ela pergunta: - Amy você gosta do Ian?**

**Só das duas, o resto eu não gostei...**

**Mas isso eu já sei, agora eu quero saber o que vocês acharam... Portanto Reviews...**


	6. Sonhos

**Queridos Cahills,**

**Eu amei escrever esse capítulo...**

***Boa Leitura* **

Ian Kabra estava inconformado.

Como Daniel Cahill viera falar para ele que a Amy gostava dele?

Isso não era possível. Ele lera o que Amy havia escrito... Que ela nunca se sentira com ninguém... Nem com ele... Como ela sentia com o Eduardo.

O melhor que ele podia fazer era tentar esquecer a garota de uma vez por todas, não pensar mais em como seus olhos são brilhantes, seus cabelos macios, seu sorriso acolhedor e em seus lábios cálidos.

Mas quanto mais Ian tentava, mais impossível parecia.

Amy estava presente em todos os seus pensamentos, tudo que ele via o fazia lembrar dela.

Ian se revirou na cama até às 3 da manhã, quando finalmente conseguiu dormir.

Ian estava em uma sala circular escura, com somente um foco de luz que iluminava o centro.

Ele estava sentado no chão junto à parede, em seu rosto era possível compreender a tristeza que o cortava por dentro.

O garoto contemplava a luz no centro quando uma garota de cabelos castanhos avermelhados chega ao centro com um vestido verde claro que realçava seus olhos verde-jade, seu cabelo que antes era liso estava totalmente cacheado, seus olhos brilhavam ao olhar algo que Ian não conseguia ver, até uma figura chagar também a luz.

Eduardo.

Ele vestia uma bermuda azul e uma camiseta vermelha, seu cabelo loiro estava molhado.

Amy sorria como se nada no mundo fosse melhor do que vê-lo.

Eduardo sorria com deboche para a garota.

- Amy eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para te dizer.

- O que? – Amy ainda sorria.

''_Por que ela é tão tonta com ele, mesmo sabendo que ele não vale nada o ama, mas e eu, quando pedi na busca seu perdão ela recusou, me disse que estava cansado de chorar por mim, mas ela não está cansada de chorar por ele? '' – pensou Ian_

Ai que Ian teve um pensamento que o deixou feliz como nunca.

''_Pode ser até que ela goste de mim, ela me perdoou não é?''_

Mas uma voz no fundo de sua consciência lhe respondeu:

''_Ela pode ter te perdoado Ian, mas ela ainda não quer correr o risco de se apaixonar por você de novo, ela ainda não confia totalmente em você, nem dois anos depois, você a machucou de tal modo que pode até ser irreversível''._

Ian tentou ignorar a sua consciência e voltou sua atenção a Amy e Eduardo.

O garoto ainda não havia falado o que tinha de tão importante a dizer.

Mas começou alguns instantes depois.

- Amy acabou tudo entre nós.

O coração de Ian disparou no peito.

- C-Como assim?

Por um lado Ian estava feliz, Amy não estava mais com aquele moleque nojento, mas ela estava triste por isso e isso também o deixava triste.

- Amy eu não gosto mais de você, e agora eu estou gostando de outra menina.

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Amy.

A garota abraçou Eduardo, que a empurrou com força ao chão.

Amy soltou um gemido de dor quase inaudível.

Ian sentiu um impulso percorrer o seu corpo, em um pulo o garoto se levantou e foi até os dois.

Amy se assustou ao vê-lo, mas Eduardo não.

- Você não tem direito de fazer isso com ela.

- Não se mete garoto, você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Ele tem razão Ian – disse Amy com lágrimas nos olhos – Por favor, vai embora.

Aquelas palavras foram como uma faca cortando Ian por dentro, mas ele não iria , estava cansado de não fazer nada, de ficar parado quando Amy mais precisava dele.

- Não Amy.

A garota o encarava com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

Aqueles olhos o arrastavam para lembranças que ele tentava esquecer.

Na cabeça de Ian passou tudo em segundos, mas pareceu uma eternidade.

Os olhos de Amy quando a porta da caverna se fechou na Coréia, quando ele a abandonara.

Seus olhos amedrontados na Austrália quando Isabel tentou mata-la.

- Amy nunca mais te abandonarei, principalmente quando você mais precisar de mim.

- E quem te disse que ela precisa de você? – disse Eduardo com raiva

- Eu disse – Ian deu um passo à frente ficando cara a cara com o garoto, então só nesse momento ele percebeu que Eduardo era maior que ele.

Eduardo foi dar um soco em Ian, que com a agilidade de uma cobra desviou e deu-lhe um soco no estômago.

Eduardo caiu no chão, em seu olhar transparecia-se a raiva que estava sentindo.

O garoto levantou se com dificuldade encarou Ian por alguns instantes e depois saiu do quarto.

Ian praticamente se jogou ao lado de Amy que ainda estava no chão.

- Você está bem querida?

- V-Você foi tão c-corajoso – disse Amy lhe lançando um sorriso tímido – N-Nunca p-pensei q-que v-você...

Ian colocou seu dedo indicador nos lábios da garota, um gesto delicado para que ela parasse de falar.

- Me desculpe Amy – a garota ia falar, mas deixou Ian continuar, percebeu que ele precisava fazer isso – Me desculpe por tudo, por ter deixado esse idiota de empurrar e por tudo, tudo que eu te fiz durante a busca.

- Mas Ian eu já te desculpei por tudo isso.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até que Ian quebrou o silêncio.

- Amy, me responde uma coisa?

- Claro

- Você gosta de mim?

A garota corou no mesmo instante

- Bom... É complicado Ian.

Ian abaixou a cabeça.

- Tudo bem eu já entendi.

Dizendo isso se levantou e rumou para a mesma porta que Eduardo fora.

- Entendeu o que? – gritou Amy que parecia confusa

Ian se virou triste, seu olhar estava caído.

- Entendi que você não gosta de mim – ele falava com um tom baixo de voz – Mas você não tem coragem de me dizer isso.

Ele passou pela porta e fechou-a.

Sozinha debaixo do feixe de luz Amy chorava.

- Não Ian eu ia dizer que não sei se o que sinto por você é só como um amor bobo de adolescente, ou é amor de verdade.

* * *

><p>Naquela noite Amy não conseguia pegar no sono.<p>

As palavras de Natalie impregnavam sua mente. ''Ian gosta de você''.

Amy pegou o sue diário real e começou a escrever.

''_Será mesmo possível? ''_

''_Não. É claro que não, Ian é meu amigo há 2 anos, ele sempre fora cara – de – pau, como na Rússia: ''E aí Amy é o Ian, então pensando em mim?'', me beijando inesperadamente na Coréia com seus lábios quentes e cálidos, de um jeito carinhoso como se nada pudesse substituir aquele momento, mesmo ele tendo me abandonado depois, mas isso foi algo que Eduardo nunca fez, ele só vem na minha casa para comer e ficar brigando com o Dan o com o Ian__é quase como se ele só viesse aqui quando não tem nada para fazer. ''_

''_Mas esse não é o foco, o fato é que se Ian realmente gostasse de mim já teria me dito isso._

_Por que afinal ele é Ian Kabra, ele não tem medo de dizer o que sente, a vida toda ele quebrou o coração de meninas, ele com certeza teria me dito se me amasse. ''_

''_O Ian... Ah o Ian... Ele é perfeito, lindo, carinhoso... E meu melhor amigo... ''_

''_Gostaria que pudéssemos sentir os nossos pensamentos e pensar os nossos sentimentos... Pelo menos tudo seria mais fácil... ''_

Ás 3 horas da manhã Amy conseguiu dormir.

Mas as palavras de Natalie não a deixaram nem em sonhos.

Amy estava em uma varanda de um quarto, ele vestia um enorme vestido vermelho de princesa.

Ela olhava em volta.

Do lado de fora se via um lindo jardim bem cuidado.

Era a vista mais bela que Amy já tivera na vida, mas a visão se tornou mais bela quando Ian apareceu trajando uma roupa de príncipe, que na verdade não era bonita, mas nele qualquer coisa ficava perfeita.

Ele caminhou até ficar quase debaixo da varanda de Amy.

- É verdade Ian?

- O que é verdade? – perguntou Ian, com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

- Que você gosta de mim – disse Amy com firmeza não acreditando que não gaguejara dizendo aquilo.

Ian riu.

- Eu? Ian Kabra. Gosto de você? Haha.

Amy lutava com uma lágrima que queria escorrer por seu rosto, e corando ela acentiu com a cabeça.

- Claro que não, por que eu iria gostar de você?

- N-Não s-sei... a-a N-Natt que f-fal-lou.

Ian riu alto.

- Minha cara você não tem nada de especial, você é feia, sem graça, não é importante para ninguém nesse mundo, muito menos para mim, se eu gostasse de você, não acha que já teria te dito isso? Eu nunca gostei não gosto e nunca vou gostar de você Amy Cahill.

Amy não agüentava mais, uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto e foi seguida por muitas outras.

Entre vários soluços Amy conseguiu dizer.

- M-Mas e n-na C-C-Coréia?

Ian ri cada vez mais de sua dor.

- Foi só um plano para conseguirmos a pista.

-M-Mas e o B-Beij-jo?

-Aquele beijo – disse Ian rindo – Não significou nada para mim, na verdade foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz na minha vida, te beijar. Eu não te Amo, eu não gosto de você, eu não sito nada em relação a você Amy Cahill.

Naquele momento Amy sentiu uma enorme dor como se alguém tivesse arrancado o seu coração do peito.

Ela correu para dentro do quarto, em frente ao espelho ela teve uma surpresa, de seus olhos não corria uma gota transparente pelo seu rosto de sim uma gota vermelha escura com certo brilho. Uma gota de sangue.

**Então o que acharam?**

**Amei escrever a parte do Ian rindo da Amy, mas ao mesmo tempo fiquei com muita raiva dele, que só durou poucos segundos, pois eu não consigo ficar brava com ele...**


	7. Reencontros

**Demorei a postar esse capitulo?**

**É que eu tava totalmente sem idéias para ele...**

**Espero que tenha ficado bom depois de tanta demora (eu sou muito impaciente)...**

**Teremos duas novas personagens nesse capítulo...**

***Boa Leitura***

Isabela estava descendo do avião que acabara de pousar em Boston.

A garota era muito bonita, com seus cabelos loiros escuros e olhos castanhos escuro, sua pele branca, ela usava um vestido rosa e uma sapatilha da mesma cor.

Para quem a via passar parecia uma patricinha perfeita, mas não tinham a menor idéia de quantas armas a garota Lucian conseguia passar por um detector de metal do aeroporto.

Ela caminhava tão tranquilamente, que nem parecia que ela deveria encontrar alguém.

Despreocupadamente ela parou e comprou um café.

Continuou a andar até avistar um garoto moreno de cabelos pretos e olhos cor de âmbar.

- Ian estou aqui.

O garoto se virou para ela e abriu um grande sorriso.

- Izzy quanto tempo, você não mudou nada.

- Espero que isso signifique algo bom – disse sorrindo para o primo.

* * *

><p>Estava saindo do aeroporto que eu conhecia tão bem.<p>

''_Como é bom voltar a Boston depois de tanto tempo'' – pensei_

O lugar não tinha mudado nada, me lembrava muito bem de tudo, mesmo que já houvesse se passado 6 anos que não ia lá.

''_Tantas novidades para colocarmos em dia – pensava animada – Lembro que brincavamos muito, mesmo a tia dela não gostando de mim, e depois de tantos anos nunca perdemos o contato, e agora que descobrimos fazer parte da mesma família... Decidimos que era a hora de nos vermos... E eu também não perderia o aniversário de dezesseis da minha melhor amiga''_

Virei-me ao ouvir uma voz levemente familiar me chamar.

- Thata, é você?

A primeira coisa que vi foi uma garota muito bonita e animada vindo em minha direção.

Demorei um pouco para reconhecer, afinal ela estava diferente. Mais animada, mais feliz talvez.

- Amy?

- Ai Thata quanto tempo – disse me abraçando.

Era visível que Amy tinha mudado talvez por causa da caça as pistas, ou talvez por causa de certo garoto, garoto do qual ela me falara muito, mas sempre se recusava a dizer o seu nome. E que algo me dizia que eu logo saberia quem ele era.

Estava muito feliz de ver Amy assim tão feliz, ela sempre fora sempre tão quieta, eu fui uma de suas poucas amigas, e provavelmente a única que ela podia confiar o seu maior segredo, o segredo de nossa família.

- Então me diz – disse ela enquanto andávamos para o táxi – Qual é o seu clã?

- Bom... Isso é meio complicado – falei para ela – Minha mãe é uma Ekaterina, ela é brilhante, já meu pai é um Lucian, ele é... Poderoso.

Ela me olhou com espanto.

- Então quer dizer que é duas vezes mais perigoso mexer com você?

Olhei para ela confusa.

- Bom... É perigoso mexer com uma lucian, agora mexer com uma lucian com a inteligência de uma ekaterina... – ela sorriu para, mim – Não deve ser legal te irritar... Pelo menos não se você gostar do seu pescoço.

Nós duas rimos felizes por estarmos juntas depois de anos sem nos vermos.

**Então gostaram ?**

**Odiaram ?**

**Nem leram ?**

**Reviews para inspiração please...**


	8. Aliadas

**Gente eu AMEI esse capítulo...**

***Boa Leitura***

Eu e Amy viemos no táxi conversando super felizes por termos nos reencontrado, perguntei-lhe algumas vezes (Tipo 14) o nome do 'garoto' do qual ela tanto fala.

- Isso não é importante – me respondia até que por fim disse – Ele não gosta de mim.

Parei de insistir e jurei para mim mesma mata-lo quando o encontrasse,_ ''Quem ele pensa que é para quebrar o coração da Amy?''._

Chegamos a casa dela.

No sofá um Dan bem maior do que eu conhecera estava vendo TV, ele me abraçou e disse:

- Quanto tempo – e voltou para a TV.

- Amy a Nellie saiu – disse ainda olhando para a televisão.

Ele mal tinha acabado de falar a campainha tocou. Ele pulou do sofá.

- Deixa que eu atendo.

Quando ele abriu a porta demorei alguns instantes para reconhecer a garota ali parada.

- Oi Natt – disse Dan

- Oi amor – disse beijando ele – Olá Amy e... Thaís.

- Primeiro... Vou fingir que não vi vocês se beijando já que Ian disse expressamente que se eu visse isso devia jogar um balde de água fria em vocês dois; e segundo... Vocês duas se conhecem?

- Te disse... Eu sou uma Lucian...

- Gente o papo ta legal, eu ia adorar continuar ele, mas... – disse Dan puxando Natalie – Nós temos coisas importantes a fazer.

Natalie riu e corou.

Eles subiram e nós sentamos no sofá, começamos a conversar quando a campainha tocou de novo.

Amy abriu.

- Ian... er... Oi – disse ela puxando uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha.

**(Pessoal apesar de eu estar narrando à história o trecho abaixo é de um livro 'A marca de uma lágrima' e será pensamento da Amy)**

''_Ali, a minha frente, estava o garoto de minha vida. O garoto lindo como um deus (...). O garoto por quem sofri mais do que imaginava poder agüentar. O garoto por quem derramei mais lágrimas do que pensei ser capaz de produzir. Ali estava ele abraçado com outra. ''_

- Amy – disse o garoto que estava na porta – imediatamente reconheci sua voz – Essa é a minha prima Isabela.

Vi os olhos de Amy piscarem tentando processar o que via juntando com o que ouvia; então tive certeza absoluta só pela cara da minha amiga que o garoto que estava na porta, era o garoto de quem ela gostava.

- Querem entrar? – ela falou.

Ian Kabra entrou com os braços em volta dos ombros de uma garota loira.

- Olá Thaís – Amy me olhava incrédula – O que faz aqui?

- Bom... Amy já era minha amiga antes dela ser sua... Amiga.

Ele sorriu.

''_Como eu não imaginei que a Amy se apaixonou por Ian Kabra?''_

Mas ao contrário do que ela me disse, ele parecia gostar dela também, sabia só pelo modo como ele a olhava, ou seja, talvez eu não tivesse que mata-lo.

* * *

><p>Ficamos conversando a tarde toda.<p>

Quer dizer Amy e Ian ficaram e eu e a Izzy ficamos de vela.

Por volta das 7 e meia a Nellie chegou e foi fazer um jantar especial para todos.

- Ian você já viu o vestido da Amy?

- Não pode da azar o garoto ver o vestido antes – sussurrei e para minha sorte só a Izzy ouviu e começou a rir.

- O que foi? – perguntou Ian

- Nada - dissemos ao mesmo tempo tentando conter a risada.

Eles subiram pela escada e Nellie parecia não estar nos ouvindo já que estava com os seus fones no ouvido.

- Então... – disse Izzy – Vou direto ao ponto... Acho que você também percebeu que eles se gostam.

Acenti com a cabeça.

- E Natalie já tinha me dito isso, mas Ian insistia em dizer que ela não gostava dele.

- Engraçado – falei – Amy disse a mesma coisa só que ao contrário... Tipo... Que o Ian não gostava dela... Ah você entendeu.

- É entendi – riu Izzy – Mas a questão é que parece que nenhum dos dois cabeça dura acreditam na Natt e no Daniel.

- Então acho que também não acreditariam na gente.

- Não acho que não – ele falou estralando os dedos da mão como eu também fazia frequentemente quando precisava pensar – O Ian me disse que ela tem um namorado.

- É ela me contou – falei – Mas não senti nada especial na voz dela quando ela falava dele, pelo menos nada comparado ao tom da voz dela falando com Ian.

Izzy me deu um sorriso malicioso como se tivesse acabado de ter uma idéia perfeita.

- E se a gente... – falou

- Se a gente o que?

- Bom pode ser arriscado.

- O que?

- Bom ela vai dançar com ele na festa não é?

- É, mas o que você tem em ment... – Ai a ficha caiu.

- Você não está pensando o que eu acho que está pensando né? – falei – Por que se você estiver pensando o que eu que eu penso que você está pensando, você deve estar com uns pensamentos bem loucos.

- Não, eu estou pensando exatamente isso.

- Como assim?

- Bom pelo que me pareceu o garoto não tem muito cérebro.

- É também me pareceu isso, mas...

- Então será fácil

- Tudo bem – concordei sorrindo – O que faremos primeiramente?

- Então temos um acordo?

- Sim temos um acordo – disse para Izzy – Vamos fazer de tudo para incapacitar Eduardo e ele não poderá dançar com a Amy na festa.

- E então só sobrará uma pessoa – disse ela rindo

E em um coro perfeito dissemos.

- Ian.

**Então gostaram?**

**Acharam muito clichê o que eu e a Izzy vamos fazer?**

**Eu AMEI esse capitulo...**

**Então só me resta dizer... Reviews...**


	9. Jantar Irritante

**Pessoal primeiramente quero me desculpar por ter demorado em postar, eu geralmente não gosto quando o pessoal aqui demora para postar.**

**A idéia demorou bastante para vir, mas quando veio já veio para esse e para mais alguns capítulos...**

***Boa Leitura***

Eu e Izzy conversávamos sobre os nossos planos quando Amy e Ian desceram e novamente se juntaram a nós, mas dessa vez não ficamos de vela, talvez só um pouquinho.

Nellie disse que o jantar estava pronto, lasanha, e nós fomos para a mesa comer, mas antes de chegarmos a sentar eu e Izzy tivemos o desprazer de conhecer o namorado da Amy, que comeu quase metade da lasanha sozinho.

- Amy, querida. – disse beijando ela de um modo que me deixou enjoada, e a julgar pela cara de Izzy ela também ficara.

Sem ninguém ao menos perguntar-lhe algo ele disse:

- Adoro comer lasanha.

E Ian disse com desdém:

- O que você não come? Pedra?

- Você ainda está aqui?

- Se você não percebeu eu estou sempre ao lado da Amy, ao contrário de certas pessoas.

Izzy e eu rimos histericamente, e todos nos olharam.

Coramos.

Quando todos já haviam se sentado menos nós, sussurrei para ela:

- Ciúmes.

E rimos novamente, só que dessa vez baixo.

No meio do jantar Eduardo já tinha bebido pelo menos 2 litros de coco-cola enquanto eu não tinha bebido nem um copo.

Todos terminamos e fomos para a sala, Ian encarava Eduardo que para enfrenta-lo passou se braço em torno da cintura de Amy.

No sofá os dois começaram a se encarar, eu e Izzy começamos a rir e todos ficaram olhando para nós duas sem entender que riamos pelo ciúme de Ian.

- Então Amy – perguntei – Onde você conheceu o Edu?

''_Na convenção de porcos, só pode – pensei''_

- Na escola

Arregalei os olhos

- Eu sei – disse Ian – A julgar pela aparência dele não parece de o deixem freqüentar uma, e a julgar por sua inteligência não parece que freqüente uma.

Eduardo o encarou.

- Ah é – falou Edu – Eu sou muito mais inteligente que você.

- Duvido. – disse Ian rindo

- Edu – disse Amy – Você pode ser legal, mas o Ian tem inteligência de um supercomputador.

- Viu até a sua namorada concorda comigo.

''_A única coisa para qual não fui inteligente foi para ter Amy para mim – pensou Ian''_

- Legal – disse Izzy – Vamos fazer uma competição

Ela sorriu para mim, e na hora entendi, ela queria mostrar para Amy como Ian era melhor que um panaca que comia meia travessa de lasanha e bebia mais de dois litros de coca-cola.

- Fiquem ai – disse levantando e puxando Izzy comigo.

Subimos para o quarto da Amy, e 5 minutos havíamos feito 10 perguntas 5 para cada.

Quando descemos os dois discutiam e Amy tentava faze-los parar, enquanto Dan e Natt riam.

- Pronto – anunciei.

Sentamos os dois um ao lado do outro no sofá, o que foi uma má idéia já que 30 segundos depois eles se batiam, e sentamos no chão a sua frente.

- Bom, as regras são: - falou Izzy – Não pode bater um no outro - disse encarando ambos.

- E quem errar – completei – a resposta será passada para o outro.

- Cada acerto fale 10 pontos – acrescentou Izzy.

- E obviamente – finalizei – Vence quem tiver mais pontos.

- E se vocês perguntarem algo para ele que eu sei e ele também – falou Eduardo

- Aí – falei delicadamente – PROBLEMA SEU – Ou não tão delicadamente assim.

Ian riu histericamente.

- Legal Eduardo começa já que tem QI menor – falou Izzy

- Quanto é a raiz quadrada de 144.

- Me deixa ver – falou – SE é quadrada é por dois, então é 120, a metade de 144.

Izzy começou a tossir e cuspiu a uns três metros a coca-cola que bebia.

- O que você disse? A metade de 144 é 122 e não 120.

- Saquei o que você quer fazer – disse Eduardo – Quer favorecer o seu priminho, você acabou de dar a resposta, então pergunta deve ser excluída.

- Eduardo – disse Dan – Eu que sou 4 anos mais novo que você sei que a raiz quadrada de 144 não quer dizer que você tem que dizer a metade de 144.

Eu ri.

- Muito bem, Ian sua vez.

- É 12.

- Viu ao contrário de você meu primo tem inteligência.

- Ta, gente para, por favor – falou Amy.

- Ta, sua vez Ian.

- Quanto é 400 vezes 40.

- Haha – disse Eduardo – Você nunca vai acertar

Ian o encarou por alguns instantes depois me olhou e disse:

- 16000.

- Correto - falei.

O resto da competição passou. E Eduardo só acertou como é o nome do atual presidente de seu país, porque estava passando no jornal.

- Então gente – falei - O placar ficou 10 para o Edu e 90 para o Ian.

Ian o encarava com superioridade quando a campainha tocou.

Amy levantou-se para abrir, da sala não vi quem era, mas ouvi Amy dizer em tom animado.

- Jady.

**Gostaram?**

**Espero que sim...**

**Reviews...**


	10. Envergonhado

**Demorei, mas postei...**

**Gente não liguem, o nome desse capítulo é muito idiota... Estava sem idéia...  
><strong>

***Boa Leitura***

Eu vi uma garota de blusa rosa, calça jeans e cabelo preto entrar na sala com Amy.

- Thata, Izzy essa é a Jady.

- Oi – falou ela.

- Oi – dissemos ao mesmo tempo

- Amy, - falou Eduardo – Mais quantos parentes - ele encarou Ian - E mais quantas amigas chatas – Encarou Izzy e eu - Você tem?

- Muito obrigado pela parte que me toca – falei.

- Quer saber, eu acho que já vou.

- Já – disse Amy – Mas é cedo

- É Amy querida – disse abraçando ela e sorrindo desdenhosamente para Ian – Tenho quer ir.

Novamente ele a beijou de modo de dar nojo.

- Já vai tarde – gritou Izzy

- É já vai tarde – gritei.

Amy disse para Jady sentar, e depois foi fechar a porta para o Eduardo, Quando voltou ela se sentou ao lado de Ian.

- Então como você está Jady? – Disse Amy

- Eu estou bem, e você?

- Ah, eu estou bem, normal, sabe, na medida do possível.

Jady também era uma Cahill, uma Lucian.

- É sério, você tem certeza que está bem mesmo?

- Tenho Jady.

- Certeza absoluta?

- Tenho – disse Amy irritada – Mas porque você acha que eu não estou bem?

- Bom – disse Jady – Porque com Ian Kabra sentado ao seu lado, você está namorando aquele panaca do Eduardo.

Amy e Ian coraram.

- Não... É... Eu não... – Ian começou

Vi o olhar de Amy cair quando Ian estava tentado dizer que não gostava dela.

- É... Eu também não... – disse Amy corando ainda mais.

Eu e Izzy começamos a rir da confusão dos dois, porque eles negavam o óbvio?

- Então Amy... – tentei dizer, mas ria muito e nada saia.

- Não tem graça – resmungou Ian bravo como uma criança de 5 anos.

- Ah tem sim – disse Izzy entre risos.

Ian nos encarava vermelho, mas mantinha o seu olhar firme.

Amy fitava o chão envergonhada.

Até que Ian se cansou e gritou.

- PAREM – Paramos de rir e olhamos para ele assustadas – CHEGA. NÃO. TEM. GRAÇA.

- Ah tem sim – disse Jady

- Ah quer saber eu vou embora – Ian estava se dirigindo à porta – Vamos Izzy.

- Eu não quero ir Ian.

- VAMOS.

- A deixe ficar Ian – Eu disse

- É – disse Amy – Nós podemos fazer uma festa do pijama.

Ian se virou para ela, parecia que ele gritaria um NÃO bem alto, mas ele derreteu-se ao olhar para Amy.

- Claro Amy.

Eu o olhei incrédula. E cheguei a uma decisão que nunca achei que chegaria antes na minha vida.

Ian Kabra era um babaca sem opinião.

Ian saiu.

- Então... – disse Jady – Festa.

**Gostaram?**

**Não ficou muito grande, acho que o próximo capítulo fica maior...**

**Reviews...**


	11. Festa do Pijama

**Aqui está a festa do pijama... A nossa festinha que vai ser muito legal...**

***Boa Leitura***

Nellie chegou e fez hambúrguer para nós e nos deixou fazer a festa com uma condição.

- Se eu acordar com algum barulhinho – ela nos encarava – Por menor que seja eu mato vocês.

Então com a permissão de Nellie começamos a preparar a festa.

Estouramos pipocas, compramos sorvetes em um mercadinho próximo, levamos alguns hambúrgers, pegamos os cd's da Amy. E estávamos prontas.

Jady vestia um pijama rosa, um short e uma regatinha com um desenho de gato.

Amy estava de Amarelo, um short e uma blusinha muito fofa.

Izzy estava de vermelho, um short, e uma blusa de alça com uma fitinha para amarrar.

E eu estava de azul, um short** (Ta todo mundo de short) **e uma blusinha que tinha escrito _''I love sleep''._

Começamos ouvindo músicas.

Estávamos dançando muito, até que começou uma música muito bonita.

If My Life Was a Movie, da cantora Ashley Tisdale.

**(Abaixo contem pensamentos da Amy Cahill)**

**If my life was a movie**

**I was scripted so differently**

**Starting with the scene where you left me**

**See I changed the part where I break down into tear**

**If my life was a movie**

_Se minha vida fosse um filme_

_Eu faria um roteiro diferente_

_Começando com a cena que você me deixa_

_Eu mudaria a parte onde eu caio em lágrimas_

_Se minha vida fosse um filme_

*É se a minha vida fosse um filme, eu mudaria tudo Ian, tudo, a cena da Coréia seria só a primeira de muitas outras entre nós. *

**I would be so cool**

**I wouldn't miss you**

**I wouldn't hate you like I do**

**I would just move on**

**I would be so strong**

**I would be better without you**

**Cause in Hollywood, things always end up like they should**

**And it's all good**

_Eu poderia ser muito legal_

_Eu poderia não sentir a sua falta_

_Eu poderia não odiar você como eu odeio_

_Eu poderia só seguir em frente_

_Eu poderia ser muito forte_

_Eu poderia ser melhor sem você_

_Porque em Hollywood, coisas sempre terminam como devem_

_E isso tudo é bom_

*Ia ser tão bom não sentir sua falta, mesmo você estando tão perto, eu seria forte, e não sofreria por você, eu podia realmente seguir em frente e não só fingir que já o fiz. *

**If my life was a movie**

**It would not be, no tragedy**

**I will never let you get to me**

**I would ride up in the sunset**

**You'd**** be easy, easy to forget**

**By produce it, directing it.**

_Se minha vida fosse um filme_

_Isso poderia não ser, sem tragédias._

_Eu poderia nunca deixar você me ter_

_Eu poderia passear no pôr-do-sol_

_Você poderia ser fácil, fácil de esquecer._

_Por produzir-lo, dirigi-lo._

*É Ian, se minha vida fosse um filme, eu poderia te esquecer facilmente, sem dor. Só simplesmente esquecer. *

**I would be so cool**

**I wouldn't miss you**

**I wouldn't hate you like I do**

**I would just move on**

**I would be so strong**

**I would be better without you**

**Cause in Hollywood, things always end up like they should**

**And it's all good**

_Eu poderia ser muito legal_

_Eu poderia não sentir a sua falta_

_Eu poderia não odiar você como eu odeio_

_Eu poderia só seguir em frente_

_Eu poderia ser muito forte_

_Eu poderia ser melhor sem você_

_Porque em Hollywood, coisas sempre terminam como devem_

_E isso tudo é bom_

* Ah Ian, seria tudo tão maravilhoso ter você só como amigo, te querer só como amigo, assim como você me quer só como amiga. *

**Hollywood, its all good, good, good, good**

_Hollywood, isso tudo é bom, bom, bom, bom._

*Seria muito bom se minha vida fosse como Hollywood*

**If my life was a movie**

**I would be so cool**

**I wouldn't hate you**

**I would just move on**

**I would be better without you**

_Se minha vida fosse um filme_

_Eu poderia ser muito legal_

_Eu poderia não te odiar_

_Eu poderia só seguir em frente_

_Eu poderia ser melhor sem você_

*Eu ia estar melhor sem você, achei que se eu namorasse podia te esquecer, ma vejo que não; e Eduardo nem ao menos ciúmes te causa. *

**Id be cool**

**Wed be true**

**Cause I wanted love too**

**Id be strong**

**You'd**** be gone**

**Because I love you**

**I would not break down**

**I just wouldn't know how**

**I wouldn't miss a thing**

_Eu poderia ser legal_

_Nós poderíamos ser verdadeiros_

_Porque eu queria amar também_

_Eu poderia ser forte_

_Você poderia ter ido_

_Porque eu te amo_

_Eu poderia não ter terminado_

_Eu só não poderia saber como_

_Eu poderia sentir falta de algo_

*É eu poderia ser verdadeira, eu diria a verdade sobre o que sinto você me abraçaria e tudo ficaria bem, mas o seu abraço é só de amigo. *

**Cause in Hollywood, things always end up like they should**

**I would be so cool**

**I wouldn't miss you**

**I wouldn't hate you like I do**

**I would just move on**

**I would be so strong**

**I would be better without you**

**Cause in Hollywood, things always end up like they should**

**And its all good**

_Porque em Hollywood, coisas sempre terminam como devem_

_Eu poderia ser muito legal_

_Eu poderia não sentir a sua falta_

_Eu poderia não odiar você como eu odeio_

_Eu poderia só seguir em frente_

_Eu poderia ser muito forte_

_Eu poderia ser melhor sem você_

_Porque em Hollywood, coisas sempre terminam como devem._

_E tudo isso é bom_

*****Ia ser tão bom poder escolher como tudo entre nós teria acabado, seria tão bom poder escolher como o amor teria virado amizade, eu teria escolhido em um belo beijo na chuva, e depois escolheria para que não tivesse doido como doeu. *

**It's**** all good, Hollywood**

**It's**** all good, Hollywood**

**Cause in Hollywood, things always end up like they should**

**And its all good**

_Tudo isso é bom, Hollywood._

_Tudo isso é bom, Hollywood._

_Porque em Hollywood, coisas sempre terminam com devem._

_E tudo isso é bom_

*É bom Hollywood, deve ser muito bom ter um final feliz para variar, um final feliz com Ian. *

Quando a música acabou Amy desabou em lágrimas.

- Amy – corri até ela – O que foi?

Ela soluçava, mas não dizia nada.

Percebi que em menos de 1 segundo todas havíamos nos ajoelhado perto de Amy.

Izzy afagava o cabelo dela.

- Amy – disse Jady – O que houve?

Amy tentou parar de soluçar, mas como não conseguia disse entre soluços:

- Eu... Amo... O... Ian...

-X-

**Narrador Observador **

Ao contrário do que Amy pensou ninguém se surpreendeu com a 'revelação' dela, mas Thata perguntou.

- Mas se você ama o Ian, porque está com o Eduardo?

- Por que eu queria esquecer o Ian – respondeu Amy – Eu queria pensar nele só como um amigo, mas acho que nunca vou conseguir.

Ela levantou e correu para o banheiro.

**E aí, gostaram?**

**Eu achei fofinho.**

**Reviews...**


	12. Inveja

**Gente eu demorei pra postar, mas postei...Olá, aqui estou eu de novo queridas (os) Cahills com mais um capítulo saído diretamente do meu estoque de capítulos musicais (como se eu tivesse um)...**

Ian Kabra estava deitado na sua cama, pensando na vida, em tudo que acontecia e em tudo que ele havia pensado, vivido e feito nos últimos dois anos de sua vida.

Resumindo ele estava pensando em Amy Cahill.

Ele se levantou e foi até a janela.

Era possível ver a janela do quarto da Amy acesa do outro lado da rua.

''_Elas devem estar se divertindo, ouvindo música, pulando e brincando umas com as outras''. - pensou_

Ian se sentou no chão ao lado da janela com a cabeça entre os joelhos.

Seu rosto estava vermelho, ele se segurava pra não chorar. Isso era uma droga. Por que ele tinha que se apaixonar por quem não o amava?

Natalie entrou no quarto sem bater na porta:

- Ian, cadê a min... – Mas ela parou ao ver o irmão no chão do quarto sem ao menos ter se mexido quando ela entrou – O que você tem?

Com o rosto vermelho ele levantou a cabeça:

- Não é da sua conta.

Natalie se virou para sair do quarto, mas antes disse:

- Ta Ian se não é da minha conta que você está morrendo de vontade de ser o Eduardo eu vou embora.

- ESPERA AI. – gritou Ian – O que você está querendo dizer com isso?

- Que você quer ser o Eduardo! – disse Natalie – Para estar com a Amy, beijar a Amy quando quiser, e não ficar sentado no sofá dela a vendo beijar o namorado e quando você resolve ir embora ela te dar um beijinho no rosto, um beijinho de consolação.

- NATALIE ISABEL KABRA – gritou Ian com o rosto mais vermelho ainda – SAI DAQUI AGORA.

Natalie saiu emburrada do quarto. Mas por mais que não quisesse admitir Natalie tinha razão, ele queria ser o Eduardo.

Tudo bem, isso pode soar estranho, mas era verdade Eduardo tinha uma coisa que Ian queria ter, na verdade ele tinha a única coisa que Ian não tinha. Amy.

Ele tinha inveja de Eduardo por isso, e inveja não era que era comum na família Kabra.

Ele queria empurrar Eduardo pelo Monte Everest, pegar Amy e sair voando em um hipogrifo gigante **(quem preferir também pode ser em um pégaso).**

Ele queria mandar Eduardo para Marte, pegar a mão de Amy e dizer o quanto sentia por tudo que havia acontecido, o quanto ele a amava. Na verdade ele não precisava nem mandar Eduardo pra Marte para se declarar para a Amy, mas ele tinha medo dela dizer que não sentia nada por ele, nada além de amizade. E isso seria duas vezes pior na presença de Eduardo.

A cabeça de Ian doía muito. A imagem de Amy ficava refletida em sua mente e não o deixava pensar.

Ele caminhou pelo quarto e em círculos, seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva, tristeza e solidão. Ele foi até o rádio e o ligou, nesse instante uma música em outra língua começou, mas felizmente, ou não tão feliz assim ele entendeu, ele sabia falar português, e aquela música descrevia muito bem o que ele sentia.

**Avião sem asa,  
>Fogueira sem brasa,<br>Sou eu assim, sem você  
>Futebol sem bola,<br>Piu-piu sem Frajola,  
>Sou eu assim, sem você...<strong>

**Porque é que tem que ser assim?  
>Se o meu desejo não tem fim<br>Eu te quero a todo instante  
>Nem mil auto-falantes<br>Vão poder falar por mim...**

**Amor sem beijinho,  
>Buchecha sem Claudinho,<br>Sou eu assim sem você  
>Circo sem palhaço,<br>Namoro sem abraço,  
>Sou eu assim sem você...<strong>

**Tô louco prá te ver chegar  
>Tô louco prá te ter nas mãos<br>Deitar no teu abraço  
>Retomar o pedaço<br>Que falta no meu coração...**

**Eu não existo longe de você  
>E a solidão é o meu pior castigo<br>Eu conto as horas pra poder te ver,  
>Mas o relógio tá de mal comigo<strong>

**Por que? Por que?**

**Neném sem chupeta,  
>Romeu sem Julieta,<br>Sou eu assim, sem você  
>Carro sem estrada,<br>Queijo sem goiabada,  
>Sou eu assim, sem você...<strong>

**Você...**

**Porque é que tem que ser assim?  
>Se o meu desejo não tem fim<br>Eu te quero a todo instante  
>Nem mil auto-falantes<br>Vão poder falar por mim...**

**Eu não existo longe de você  
>E a solidão é o meu pior castigo<br>Eu conto as horas prá poder te ver,  
>Mas o relógio tá de mal comigo...<strong>

**POV Ian**

É, é assim que eu me sinto, me sinto incompleto sem você Amy, nunca vou conseguir expressar totalmente o meu amor por você.

Amy você é perfeita, mais perfeita do que todos que eu conheço, você é especial.

Nesse momento uma música alta começou a tocar, o som vinha do quarto de Natalie. Era um dueto, uma música bonita e Ian se aproximou do quarto da garota para ouvir. Ela estava sentada na varanda mexendo no seu IPad e dentro do quarto a televisão estava ligada passando High School Musical 2, ele acompanhava a suave melodia que tocava pensando em Amy.

**Na na na na ... na na na na** (_Na na na na ... na na na na)_

**Yeah, you are the music in me...**_(É, você é a música em mim...)_

**You know the words: "Once upon a time..."**_(Você conhece as palavras: "Era uma vez...")_

**Make you listen, there's a reason (**_Elas te fazem ouvir, tem uma razão.)_

**When you dream there's a chance to find **_(Quando você sonha, você tem uma chance pra encontrar)_

**A little laughter or happy ever after **_(Um pouco de risada ou felicidade para sempre)_

Quando eu sonho, eu só encontro você Amy. Ela está sempre presente nos meus pensamentos.

**You're harmony to the melody **_(Você é a __harmonia pra melodia),_

**Is echoeing in inside my head **_(Que está ecoando dentro da minha cabeça)._

**A single voice (Single voice)**_ (Uma única voz) (Única voz)._

**Above the noise **_(Acima de ruídos)._

**And like a common thread **_(E como um amigo comum)._

**Hmmm, you're pulling me **_(Hum, você está me puxando)._

**When I hear my favorite song **_(Quando eu ouço minha música favorita),_

**I know that we belong**_ (Eu sei que nós nos pertencemos),_

**Oh, you are the music in me **_(Ah, você é a música em mim!)._

A Amy é a melodia, a razão da minha vida, sua voz é tudo para mim. Ela é doce, legal, bonita, mas está com aquele grosseiro e nojento do Eduardo. Por que?

**Na na na na**_ (Na na na na)_

**Oooh**_ (Oooh)_

**Na na na na**_ (Na na na na)_

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_ (É, é, é)_

**You are the music in me**_ (Você é a música em mim!)_

É, você é a música em mim.

**It's like I knew you before we met **_(É como se eu te conhecesse)._

**(Before we met)**_ (Antes de nos encontrarmos!)._

**Can't explain it, there's no name **_(Não posso explicar isso, não tem nome)._

**(No name for it)**_ (Sem nome pra isso!)._

Não tenho mais nome para o sentimento que eu sinto por você, é mais maravilhoso que tudo que ele já havia sentido, mas profundo que a paixão e mais forte que as águas dos mares.

**I sang you words I've never said **_(Eu cantei pra você palavras que nunca tinha dito)._

**And it was easy**_ (E isso foi fácil),_

**(So easy)**_ (Tão fácil)._

**Because you see the real me (I see)**_ (Porque você vê o real em mim), (Eu vejo)._

Nunca senti por ninguém o que sinto pela Amy.

**As I am **_(Como eu),_

**You understand**_ (Você entendeu),_

**And that's more than I've ever known**_ (E isso é mais do que eu sempre soube)._

**To hear your voice**** (Hear your voice)**_ (Escutar sua voz),_

**Above the noise**_ (Acima de qualquer ruído),_

**And know I'm not alone**_ (E eu sei, eu não estou sozinho!)._

Cada vez que você fala me sinto feliz, só o simples som de sua voz já me anima.

**Oh, you're singing to me **_(Ah, você está cantando para mim)._

**OOh, yeah**_ (Ah, é)._

Não está mais bem que podia.

**When I hear my favorite song**_(Quando ouço a minha canção favorita)._

**I know that we belong **_(Eu sei que nós pertencemos)._

**You are the music in me **_(Você é a música em mim)._

**It's living in all of us**_ (Está vivendo em todos nós)._

**And it brought us**_ (E isso nos trouxe)._

**Here because**_ (Aqui, porque)._

**Here...**_ (Aqui...)._

**You are the music in me****.**_ (Você é a música em mim)._

Não precisa nem ser a minha favorita, a cada música que eu ouço eu tenho mais certeza de que você é minha só não sei como pega-la de volta.

**Together we gonna sing **_(Juntos vamos cantar)._**  
>We got the power <strong>_(Nós temos o poder)._

**To sing what we feel**_ (Para cantar o que sentimos)._

**What we feel **_(O que sentimos)._

**Connected and real **(Conectado e real).

**Can't keep it all inside (ooh)** (Não é possível manter tudo dentro (ooh)).

Podiamos cantar juntos, em uma única melodia, em uma única voz.

(…)

Antes que a música acabasse Ian saiu do quarto de Natalie e voltou para o seu. Ele se jogou na cama, lágrimas caiam dos olhos dele.

Ele se levantou e foi até a janela, a abriu violentamente e olhou em direção ao quarto de Amy. E fez uma promessa.

- Você será minha Amy, para sempre, nem que eu tenha que esperar 10 anos ou matar o Eduardo.

**E ai, gostaram, eu achei que ficou meio bobo, mas eu AMEI a parte em que a Natt grita com ele e ela fala que tem inveja do Eduardo...**

**Bom espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo... **

**E ai, vocês preferem um hipogrifo ou um pégaso?**

**Beijinhos com cheiro de morango com chocolate... Thata...**


	13. Cortando A Tensão

O dia começou muito bonito, o sol brilhava no céu e Nellie nos acordou.

- Vamos meninas, vocês têm escola.

Izzy olhou para ela.

- Eu e a Thata não estudamos aqui.

- Mas eu liguei para a escola e vocês vão. Se estiverem achando que vão ficar o dia inteiro reblogando no tumblr estão muito enganadas.

Eu suspirei pesadamente. Pelo menos eu conhecia já 4 pessoas; Amy, Izzy, Ian e Jady; e uma criatura que anda, mas que não consegui identificar o que é, chamado Eduardo, namorado da Amy.

* * *

><p>Levantamos-nos, tomamos banho e começamos a nos arrumarmos. Você pode imaginar 4 garotas totalmente insanas se arrumando? Todas nós rindo feito loucas de cada coisa que fazíamos...<p>

Mas enfim, 1 hora e 30 minutos depois estávamos todas prontas para ir a escola e o mais importante estávamos todas vivas.

Descemos para tomar café da manhã.

Nellie havia preparado suco de laranja, panquecas e ovos com bacon especialmente para nós.

Quando a campainha tocou pela primeira vez nós não tínhamos nem começado a comer. Era Ian.

- Bom dia Ian – disse Nellie – Quer comer? – perguntou

- Não obrigado – ele se sentou ao lado de Amy

Começamos a comer e a conversar. Passado uns 7 minutos, ainda não havíamos acabado de comer quando a campainha tocou de novo. Dessa vez era Hamilton Holt.

Do meu lado Jady quase desmaiou quando Hamilton entrou e caiu da cadeira quando ele chegou perto para da um "beijinho de bom dia" **(No rosto ta gente)**.

Nellie já havia saído então Amy perguntou dessa vez.

- Quer algo Hammer?

- Hum eu acho que vou querer sim.

Ele pegou um prato e se serviu.

Dan desceu, pegou a jarra de suco e bebeu sem pegar um copo.

- Dan, por favor, olha a educação.

Ele nem ligou para o que Amy falou.

- Ian, cadê a Natt?

- Em casa – respondeu

- Tchau gente – disse Dan saindo pela porta e se dirigindo a casa de Natalie.

Todos já tínhamos acabado, estávamos levantando da mesa quando a campainha tocou pela última vez. Eram Eduardo e Sinead.

- Hammer! – disse a garota praticamente se jogando em cima do garoto.

Eduardo olhou com desprezo para Ian, pegou a cintura de Amy e a beijou apaixonadamente só para provocar Ian.

Eduardo estava abraçado com Amy e Sinead com Hammer.

Era possível sentir como o ambiente ficara mais pesado, ainda mais por que Ian encarava Eduardo, mas ele já estava acostumado com isso. O pior era Jady que parecia a ponto de pular no pescoço de Sinead.

Disfarçadamente eu e Izzy fomos até a mesa e pegamos duas facas e começamos a corta o ar.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou Amy

Tudo bem, não foi tão disfarçadamente assim.

- Estamos cortando a tensão no ar – dissemos em um coro perfeito.

Ela nos encarou séria no começo, mas não agüentou e começou a rir.

Então nós saímos para ir para a escola, alguns felizes, outros nem tanto.

**Hey people! How are you?**

**Então, gostaram?**

**Espero que sim…**

**Esse não ficou muito legal, em minha opinião o capítulo 15 é o melhor (Sim, os dois próximos já estão escritos)...**

**A parte de cortar a tensão eu tirei de um episódio de "Um Maluco No Pedaço"**

**Bom, não esqueçam os meus reviews...**

**Beijinhos com cheirinho e gostinho de brigadeiro... **

**~ThataCahill**


	14. Se é o que ela quer, é o que ela vai ter

Passamos o dia bem. Tivemos todas as aulas juntas, oi bem divertido e agradável... Bom, até certo ponto do dia. O intervalo.

Sinead Starling estava sentada ao lado de Amy e de Hamilton, ela estava praticamente se jogando em cima dele, o que deixava Jady com muita raiva.

- Então Hammer, você é tão fofo, sério eu nunca conheci nenhum garoto tão forte como você.

Jady estava quase vomitando ao meu lado e/ou indo bater na Sianed.

Hamilton corou. Mas Sianed não parou.

- Sério Hammer, você é incrível, você é o capitão do time de futebol americano, você é legal, bonito.

Agora era oficial, a Jady ia matar ela e vomitar. Não necessariamente nessa ordem.

O sinal tocou.

Sianed se levantou deu dois passos e caiu no chão.

- Ai Hammer – disse a garota – Acho que torci meu pé.

Hamilton se levantou e olhou o pé dela.

- Acho que não tem nada Sii.

- Mas dói muito.

Ele a levantou passou o braço em torno da cintura dela e a apoiou.

Ela olhou para a Jady e sorriu.

Nós estávamos parados olhando os dois avançarem.

- Ah é assim – disse Jady – Ela quer a perna dela machucada? – Ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios – Então uma perna machucada ela terá.

**Hey Cahill :) Como estão?**

**Bom eu sei que está pequeno, mas o próximo será muito maior, e muito mais legal... Palavra de escoteira(okok eu nào sou escoteira), mas prometo...**

**E ai, gostaram? Odiaram? **

**Reviews para a minha felicidade...**

**Campanha da Felicidade: Mande um review e faça um pessoa feliz.**


	15. Não posso fazer o que realmente quero

- Jady? O que você vai fazer? - Thata parecia assustada.  
>Meu sangue Lucian fervia isso significava que ninguém estava a salvo da minha raiva, a não ser Thata, ela era minha amigamaninha.  
>- Observe. - eu disse correndo até os dois que já haviam se afastado. Thata me seguia, o que era bom, pois eu não pensava antes de agir e quando eu desse por mim estaria com uma arma apontada para Sinead, não que ela não merecesse.<br>- Oi, por que não nos esperaram? - eu disse com falsa felicidade.  
>Sinead me fuzilou com o olhar.<br>- Desculpe, é que não posso me atrasar para o jogo. – Hammer disse, se referindo ao jogo de futebol americano.  
>- Está perdoado – eu disse sorrindo – Ah, deixe Sinead comigo, nós estamos na mesma classe de ciências.<br>Quando disse isso ela começou a fingir falsa dor no tornozelo. Hamilton ignorou.  
>- Você consegue carregá-la? Ela é meio pesada.<br>Tive de me segurar para não rir. Sinead pareceu ofendida, o que me deixou um pouco mais feliz.  
>- A Thata pode me ajudar. – Olhei para ela, implorando para que me ajudasse.<br>Ela apenas sorriu gentilmente e disse:  
>- Claro!<br>Hamilton se livrou com dificuldade do braço de Sinead em volta de seu pescoço.  
>- Então acho que vou indo. Tchau! – Disse Hamilton, correndo em direção ao campo de futebol.<br>- Tchau, boa sorte no jogo! –eu gritei para ser ouvida.  
>Depois que Hamilton já havia se distanciado, Sinead disse:<br>- O que você quer?  
>- Eu? – disse fingindo espanto – Nada! Por quê?<br>- Fala sério! Eu sou Ekaterina, não sou burra! Eu sei que você gosta dele!  
>- De quem? Do Hamilton? –Comecei a rir - Isso é passado, já estou em outra!<br>Sinead não parecia convencida. E Thata não entendia nada.  
>- Além disso, eu sei que você gosta dele! E acho que vocês formam um belo casal. – Disse aquilo quase vomitando.<br>Sinead sorriu.  
>- É eu sei.<br>Realmente Sinead não é burra, mas ela é idiota!  
>- E quer saber de outra coisa? Eu acho que o Hammer também gosta de você! – Eu nunca fiquei tão enjoada em toda a minha vida, espero não estar com o rosto verde! – Ele não parece nem ligar pelo fato de Katherine ter traído Thomas, e ter fugido com as suas pistas.<br>- Katherine apenas foi mais esperta que Thomas! – ela disse na defensiva. – Mas, isso do Ham gostar de mim, bom não é nenhuma surpresa afinal, eu sou linda, rica, e inteligente.  
>Nossa como ela é modesta! Cerrei os punhos, eu não ia agüentar muito tempo fingindo. E Thata percebeu isso.<br>- Vamos indo para o laboratório? Eu gosto de chegar antes de todos para pegar um lugar bom. – Ela disse sorrindo.  
>"Perfeito, assim não terá muitos cúmplices" Pensei.<br>Começamos a ir à direção ao laboratório, que ficava no subterrâneo. "O que era mais perfeito ainda."  
>Thata parou na porta do prédio, que estava vazio, e disse:<br>-Droga! Esqueci-me do meu livro de ciências no armário!  
>- Ah! Você pode pegar uma coisa para mim no meu? –Eu disse.<br>- Claro qual é a senha? –Thata perguntou.  
>O meu plano era o seguinte, como a idiota da Sinead ainda estava ali escutando tudo o que nós dizíamos eu precisava falar a sós com Thata. E dar a minha senha para ela era uma ótima desculpa para cochichar no ouvido dela o meu plano. Ou parte dele.<br>Fui até ela e disse no seu ouvido, baixo, para que Sinead não escutasse, mas parecia que ela nem estava prestando atenção, devia estar pensando no Hamilton. E essa hipótese me deixou completamente irritada.  
>- Pegue no meu armário a caixinha prata com o símbolo dos Lucian. A senha é a data do meu aniversário.<br>Thata arregalou os olhos, ela sabia do que eu estava falando. Antes de Isabel ter sido presa ela nos deu algumas aulas de como torturar alguém em varias situações. E uma delas era na escola, o que era realmente difícil, e menos doloroso. O que não me deixava muito feliz, mas era necessário. Eu e muito menos, Thata, queríamos ser expulsas por estar torturando a melhor aluna da escola.  
>Thata foi correndo até nossos armários, que ficavam no andar de cima.<br>Como eu disse o prédio estava vazio, o que era estranho, mas bom!  
>- Vem querida, vamos indo para o laboratório. – disse puxando ela com força pelo braço.<br>Era obvio que o pé dela não estava machucado! Não sei por que ela ainda insistia nisso. Ou melhor, eu sei! E, também é bem obvio, ela sabia que eu iria contar para o Hammer sobre o fingimento dela.  
>- Sabe, a Amy queria que o Ham dançasse com você na hora da valsa. Ela também achou que você gostava dele. – Falou Sinead.<br>- Sério? – disse um pouco interessada de mais – Quer dizer, que bobagem!  
>- É eu sei. É obvio que o Ham tinha que dançar comigo! Até por que eu devo dançar bem melhor que você...<br>1... 2... 3... 4... 5...  
>-... Por isso eu a obriguei a me por com ele.<br>1.789...1.790... Droga! Quem inventou que contar acalma? Isso só ta me deixando mais irritada ainda!  
>Sinead não calava a boca e eu não agüentava mais me fingir.<br>Chegamos à escada que levava ao laboratório. Era meio sinistra, de pedra negra.  
>-... E no meio da dança o Hamilton irá me beijar...<br>Empurrei Sinead escada a baixo. Como eu disse, eu queria muito torturá-la e fazer algo pior, mas isso era o máximo que eu podia. Era um lance de escadas bem comprido, o que eu esperava era que, no mínimo, lhe quebrasse o pé. Assim eu poderia dançar com o Hamilton e todos ficaram felizes, menos Sinead, que terá que ficar com a perna engessada.  
>Estava rindo como louca, quando senti uma mão em meu ombro. Meu sangue gelou, já estava preparando a desculpa que eu iria dar.<br>Virei-me lentamente, e suspirei aliviada ao ver Thata pasma ao meu lado.  
>- Oi! Trousse o que eu te pedi? – Disse sorrindo felizmente. Sabe se não quer conhecer meu lado do mal, não mecha comigo nem com as minhas amigas. Se não... Corra!<br>Ela apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente e estendeu a caixinha. Ela não tirava os olhos de Sinead caída no chão, provavelmente desmaiada.  
>Eu peguei a caixinha e, Thata olhou para mim e fez algo que eu não esperava:<br>- POR QUE NÃO ME ESPEROU? QUERIA TER EMPURRADO ELA TAMBÉM! – Gritou ela.  
>- Desculpa! Ela tava me irritando dizendo de como ela obrigou a Amy a não me por como o par do Hamilton e...<br>Thata me interrompeu.  
>- Ela fez o que? Que vaca, vadia!<br>- É eu sei!  
>Lá em baixo, Sinead se moveu. Eu e Thata descemos rapidamente as escadas. Quando chegamos lá eu vi que Sinead realmente tinha quebrado a perna e ela tinha um pequeno corte na cabeça sangrando. Fiquei desapontada, eu esperava que fosse mais grave.<br>- Droga! Não foi tão grave! – Eu disse.  
>Sinead abriu os olhos. Ela instantaneamente me fuzilou com o olhar.<br>- Você não me engana Jady! – ela disse - Só que quem ira dançar com o Hamilton vou ser eu! E quem ele vai pedir para namorar depois de uma dança fabulosa, advinha quem vai ser? Eu respondo que não vai ser você!  
>- Você está com muita raiva de mim, não é? Então, tente me pegar!<br>Ela se sentou e tentou desesperadamente de levantar, mas ela nunca ia conseguir com a perna quebrada.  
>- Você quebrou a perna? Que peninha! O Jonah iria adorar dançar com você. Ou você acha que eu iria ficar parada assistindo você dançando com o Hammer? Eu nunca seria derrotada por umazinha! Querida eu sou Lucian, faço o necessário e não o certo! – Olhei para Thata – Quer ter as honras da casa? – Eu disse estendendo a caixinha, que continha um soro que apagava a memória da pessoa até um dia se em excesso. Porém eu iria apagar só até os falsos elogios que eu havia feito a ela. Agora Thata entendia o porquê deles. Ela estendeu a mão e pegou a caixinha sorrindo maliciosamente.<br>Umas das qualidades de ser Lucian é que até em nosso armário temos um arsenal de armas e venenos meticulosamente escondidos, é claro.  
>Ela pegou a agulha e adicionou um pouco do soro. A expressão de Sinead se tornou um grande ponto de interrogação quando Thata se aproximou dela.<br>- Espere! – gritei – Antes uma coisa.  
>Fui até Sinead que tentou me acertar fracassadamente.<br>- O Hammer é MEU! Vadia! – Dizendo isso, dei um tapa, o mais forte que pude, no rosto dela.  
>Thata injetou o soro em Sinead. E ela desmaiou.<br>Thata olhou para mim.  
>- Fala sério que você não inspirou na Molly e na Belatrix!<br>Eu ri.  
>- Confesso que sim!<br>Ela riu.  
>- E o que a gente vai fazer com essa coisa jogada ai no chão? – Thata disse apontando para Sinead.<br>- O que eu realmente quero fazer eu não posso - disse desapontada.

**Hey Cahill's...**

**E aí gostaram? (Obviamente)**

**Odiaram? (Impossível, ficou fodástico, como diz a Maari)**

**Então me mandem reviews, com opiniões, sugestões, críticas positivas ou negativas... Mas mandem, ok?**

**Bom... Não sei se perceberam, mas quem escreveu esse capítulo não fui eu, e sim a Jady. E ficou maravilhosamente perfeito.**

**Beijinhos de beijinho (gente é o doce, ok?)**

**~ThataCahill**


End file.
